


Impulse Control

by bipolarweeb



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb
Summary: “I’m trying to dye my hair.”Tohru nods. ”Okay...” That would explain the black dye splashed all over their bathroom. “Why are you trying to dye your hair?”





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda combines a couple of prompts I’ve seen, but the idea for this fic came from ohh-my-taehyung giving me the prompt “Why did you dye your hair?” on Tumblr. Thanks for giving me this idea! Enjoy and drop me a comment!
> 
> Follow my Fruits Basket blog on tumblr at sassyratyuki!

Tohru walks into her home hearing splashing and cursing coming from the bathroom. 

Intrigued, she places the bags of groceries in the kitchen before making her way down the hallway to the bathroom. 

She walks in to find Kyo shirtless, kneeling over the bathtub, attempting to wrap his hair in a towel. Water drips slowly from the spout of the tub, Kyo apparently having just turned it off. Dark rivulets of water drip down his bare shoulders as he straightens up. 

The white porcelain of the tub has dark streams of water making their way down to the drain, and Tohru looks around the rest of the bathroom to see several towels stained with what looks to be a dark dye. A plastic bottle filled about a quarter way with thick black liquid sits next to the sink. 

Tohru feels herself trying to repress a laugh as she pieces together the scene in front of her. 

“Kyo?” she asks, touching his shoulder as he twists the towel upright on his head. 

He jumps as her fingers lightly graze his skin and he swiftly turns around, one hand poised and ready to punch, the other holding the towel on his head so it won’t fall in his face. 

Seeing her boyfriend clad in only a pair of sweatpants, with a towel twisted up on his head and still 100% ready to fight makes Tohru giggle, though she tries to hide it behind her hand to spare Kyo his pride. 

He mumbles out a quiet “I didn’t hear you come in.”

She places a hand on his arm and speaks after a moment. “I’m sorry for laughing, Kyo,” she starts, taking in a big breathe before grinning. “I just wasn’t expecting to walk into this when I came home. Now,” she gestures toward the towel on his head and the dyed-dark water dripping down his shoulders with a wave of her hand. “What are you doing?”

Kyo shakes his head, looking down at the tile grout as he quietly mumbles something. Tohru scrunches her eyebrows as she only picks up the words “trying to...”

“What is it, Kyo?”

He sighs before looking up at her. “I’m trying to dye my hair.” He purses his lips. 

Tohru nods. ”Okay...” That would explain the black dye splashed all over their bathroom. “Why are you trying to dye your hair?”

Kyo sighs before sitting down on the edge of the tub, facing her. “I just... wanted to see what it would look like, y’know?” 

He looks away from her, and she knows he wants to say more, but knowing him he probably thinks it’s embarrassing. So she waits. 

“My hair...” he starts again, “It’s always been orange because I was the cat, but for some reason I never tried dyeing it a more muted color, so that’s what I’m trying to do.

“People have always made fun of the color of my hair, and the whole time I could never tell anyone it was because I was the cat; so many parts of me were influenced by the cat spirit and for so long I felt I couldn’t do anything about it. Me, Haru, Kisa... we all got physical traits from our animals we couldn’t control. It doesn’t bother me as much now, but I just wanted to try something different. Something that doesn’t make it so obvious I’m the—was—the cat,” he says with a shrug. 

Tohru nods slowly. That part makes sense. But why... “Why did you decide to do it now?”

Kyo opens his mouth then closes it, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Um... I was left unsupervised and you make up most of my impulse control?”

Tohru laughs loudly at this, and moves to sit beside him on the edge of the tub. She brings a hand up to his cheek and gives him a brief kiss on the lips while he blushes scarlet.

“Wh-What was that for?” he stammers. 

Tohru shakes her head and smiles. “I just love you, silly. Whether you have orange hair or black hair.”

A soft look overcomes Kyo’s blushing face as he says, “I love you, too.”

Tohru grins and points at the towel on Kyo’s head. “Have you looked at it yet?”

Kyo shakes his head and brings a hand up to the towel. “Not yet. I’d just rinsed it when you got home,” he points to the towel. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Tohru giggles and nods her head, standing up and placing herself in front of Kyo.

She places her hands on his covered head. “Ready?”

He nods, and she unwinds the towel. 

Her first thought is that it’s dark. When he looks up at her, clearly trying to gauge her reaction, her second thought is that the color actually seems to make his eyes burn even more like coals in a fire, their amber color smoldering against the newly dark backdrop of his hair. 

“Well?” he asks, and maneuvers himself in front of the mirror. “Do I look too much like Hatori? Or Shigure?” 

He runs a hand through his hair and looks back at Tohru. 

She just smiles and reaches up to run her own fingers through it. “I don’t think so. I think it looks nice. It complements your eyes quite well.”

Kyo lets out a _hmph_ sound, turning back to the mirror and threading his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I like it as much as I thought I would.”

Tohru steps around him and hugs his side, looking at the two of them together through the mirror’s reflection. 

“Well... you got temporary dye right?”

Kyo looks down at her, and presses his lips tightly together before minutely shaking his head. 

“Damn rat’s gonna love this.”


End file.
